


Heaven

by kohaku_shi



Series: The Scrap Heap (Pocket Monsters Edition) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Tepig's perspective, it gets better at the end, mentions of abandonment, mentions of abuse, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Cross-Post from Fanfiction.netOriginally written as a prompt for 'Abandoned'. "He had long since given up hope that that person would return. Hours had turned into days to weeks and almost months now and yet still he was there, waiting for him to return, starving and almost completely exposed to the elements as he had been."TRIGGER WARNINGS: Low Self-Esteem, Contemplated Suicide (though it's not specifically mentioned, and more alluded to), Abandonment/Past Abuse, Starvation, etc.Pokemon Black & White, Pseudo-Game!Verse (As-Is/Complete Scrap)





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this one's a little topic-heavy, though I hadn't really intended it that way when I first wrote it.
> 
> In any case, here's "Heaven" (Originally posted as "Abandoned"). This one takes place in the Isshu/Unova region.
> 
> The mentioned character could be anyone, though I prefer to think of it as Touko/White/Fem!Player. Set in the Black/White Game!Verse more than Anime, and possibly in a fic I may or may not write/post. We'll see. I have head-canons set up for everything already, but that depends on what's posted.
> 
> Anyways, this one does have TRIGGER WARNINGS. Due to Low Self-Esteem, Contemplated Suicide (though it's not specifically mentioned, and more alluded to), and other such things. 
> 
> Now, onto the usual disclaimer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to its respective owners. All I own of it is certain games and the systems to play them on... and perhaps a few plushies and cards.
> 
> If this ever gets continued, it'd probably more of a "Fix-it" than anything.

* * *

 

He had long since given up hope that  _that person_  would return. Hours had turned into days to weeks and almost months now and yet still he was there, waiting for  _him_  to return, starving and almost completely exposed to the elements as he had been.

Leaves rustle, crunching dryly in the autumn air as he lay there, exhausted and near the point of giving up completely. Of just letting go and moving on...

But he still wanted to live, he still held out on that tiny, minuscule hope that his (and had he ever really been his?) sandy-haired, blue-eyed boy would return...but he doesn't, and he waits there, still, waiting a fool's wait with a fool's hope that  _he_  would return, that he hadn't really been abandoned...

But deep inside, he knows he has been. Knows that he  _had_  been from the moment he'd been released from his pokéball, let go like an unwanted pest despite the fact that he had  _chosen_ _him_  that day at the lab... and yet still, the moment he'd found someone stronger, someone 'better'...he had been let go, with a false smile hiding a sneer, and eyes closed to hide the veneer of disgust in his master's (ex-master's?) eyes.

Because it had been between the grass snake and the fire pig, and well, fire types were rare, after all. Very much so. Though perhaps his bashful nature hadn't helped as well, considering his trainer's abrasive personality.

So when he had found himself a Pansear with a nature far braver than his, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

The sound of crunching leaves migrated closer, and, too tired to move, Tepig remained under the shade of the brush he'd been left near, no longer bothering to think that he would return again. He had been abandoned and left behind -and it was time to admit it.

Self-doubt, loneliness, and depression crashed wave after wave mixing into a vicious pool within his heart.

If only he'd been braver, less bashful and more out there.

If only he had tried harder, was more decisive and had done more.

If only...

_If only_...

The sudden silence nearly stifled him until he realized that the crunch of leaves had disappeared, and that something other than the green red and orange he'd become accustomed to filled his blurring vision. As the blur moved and became clearer, accentuated by the sound of leaves moving so close, he found himself staring into surprised and curious blue eyes framed by deerling brown lashes appeared clearly in his vision.

"Ah...Oh dear..." Too weak to rear back in surprise, to do anything more than blink and snuff weakly at the sudden appearance of the human, he could barely move or respond when she began to back out and away.

"Te...pig...?"  _Who's...there...?_ voice hoarse from lack of enough water and nutrients, he could only shudder and snort, wincing at the sound and feel of his raw throat.

Ah, was he really so useless? Was he so unwanted that even a stranger would cringe? Sure he probably seemed a mess as it was, but...surely... _surely_...

Oh, who was he kidding...

No one needed him.

No one  _wanted_  him.

_Maybe he really was better off dead_...

_He_  hadn't wanted him after all, and that girl probably didn't care either...

He couldn't stop the tears that began to form despite his body's state of dehydration. He couldn't stop it anymore than he could the sob that tore itself from his throat. He just...

"...pi...-ig...!" He was really useless, wasn't he...?

Struggling as he was to resist doing anymore than he had, he didn't notice the girl's return until, suddenly, he wasn't burying his face in rough dirt and tough grass. Suddenly, he wasn't cold and lonely, but tucked into something soft and warm. And a voice was speaking, but he couldn't hear it because he was too weak. His body was wracked with sobs as he wailed painfully into the arms of this kind stranger who didn't even seem to care that he was leaving streaks of dirt and dust or grass- and leaf-stains on her.

"Shhh, it's okay...You'll be alright now, okay?" A soothing voice, and soft words of reassurance fell to deaf ears, but the warmth and kindness could still be felt as he spent his already weakened body, wracked with sobs and tears, clinging to this spot of warmth before it decided to leave him as well...because, in the end, he was sure she would leave him too, and his existence would be one of loneliness and pain once more...

He didn't notice as she shifted, moving him so that he was wrapped in her arms, and she was standing, heading towards the nearest Center she knew of, as he tired himself with his breakdown.

And as he faded into unconsciousness, still weeping and snuffling, he could only wonder, even if it would only be for a short while.

_Was this was Heaven felt like...?_


End file.
